Comment capturer un dragon
by kitsune aux amandes
Summary: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, Aurors de leurs états, se retrouvent avec une enquête sentant le brûlé sur les bras. Et les indices sont minces. Et s'il suffisait d'une bonne vieille légende moldue pour trouver la réponse?


**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Il est un peu particulier car il a été créé pour un défi du site fanfictions. fr, où la consigne était d'intégrer la légende du nouvel an chinois.**

**Pour ceux qui auraient lu _Un baiser sous la neige_, mon premier OS sur Harry Potter, celui-ci peut être vu comme sa suite, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître le premier pour comprendre le second.**

**Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à commenter. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes et guests seront mises à jour régulièrement à la fin de la fiction.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Note: si jamais des lecteurs de ma fiction La Communauté de l'Anneau passaient par là, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'ai pas abandonné. Je compte bien la finir et le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Seulement je suis un peu débordée en ce moment donc je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire...**

* * *

Le Bureaux des Aurors du Ministère britannique de la Magie était en effervescence ce matin-là. Des sorciers enroulés dans des capes noires couraient dans tous les sens, la plupart à la recherche de dossiers qui pourraient les aider à résoudre leurs nouveaux cas. D'autres apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans les cheminées qui leur étaient dévolues. Des notes volantes manquaient d'éborgner ceux qui ne faisaient pas attention. Dans un tout autre département, une telle agitation aurait sûrement créé une forme de panique. Pour les Aurors, cela avait lieu chaque matin. Chez eux, il était normal de se presser constamment. De ne jamais cesser d'être sur ses gardes, à l'affut, prêt à réagir à tout moment. Pourtant, ce matin-là, quand Drago Malefoy arriva au département des Aurors, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que se passait-il pour que ses supérieurs, qui d'habitude se contentaient de déléguer les tâches à leurs subordonnés, traversent eux aussi les couloirs au pas de course en hurlant des ordres sans queue ni tête ? Perplexe, il rejoignit son bureau. Peut-être y aurait-il là-bas une note lui expliquant ce qu'il en était.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il ferma la porte de son antre. Il n'avait passé que quelques minutes dans l'élégant couloir des Aurors et il n'en pouvait déjà plus de tout ce bruit. Il s'était toujours demandé comment les « policiers » des sorciers réussissaient à être aussi productifs en étant aussi bruyants et bordéliques. Son bureau à lui était parfaitement ordonné et chaque dossier était classé sur ses étagères. D'après lui, la solution à un problème n'était trouvable que dans le calme et dans la réflexion. Pas avec un brouhaha ambiant qui vous déconcentrait forcément à un moment. Et c'était ainsi que vous laissiez passer les tous petits détails qui pouvaient paraître totalement insignifiants mais qui révélaient ensuite avoir toute leur importance. Son partenaire était d'accord avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs grâce au fait qu'ils possédaient la même méthode d'investigation qu'ils avaient réussi à s'entendre et à travailler ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient le binôme le plus demandé pour les affaires épineuses et ils étaient respectés par tous le département, voire tout le Ministère. D'ailleurs, il ne serait pas étonné si, d'ici quelques minutes, quelqu'un s'apercevait de sa présence et lui refilait le dossier visiblement catastrophique que le Ministère avait déniché.

Et cela ne rata pas. Exactement trois minutes et trente-huit secondes après son arrivée dans son bureau, la porte s'entrouvrit et une secrétaire entra timidement.

— Excusez-moi Monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur Wegner vous demande dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible. Et il aimerait aussi voir Monsieur Potter.

— Monsieur Potter est en congé aujourd'hui. Monsieur Wegner le sait. Dois-je comprendre que je dois déranger mon associé durant le seul jour de congé qu'il ait pris depuis trois mois ?

— C'est ce que Monsieur Wegner m'a dit Monsieur.

Drago poussa un profond soupir. Il fallait toujours que les cas les plus dangereux arrivent quand lui ou Potter étaient en congé. Résultat : l'un comme l'autre n'avaient pas pris de congé depuis plusieurs mois. Et voilà que le seul jour où le brun arrivait à s'octroyer un jour de repos après l'éprouvante affaire qu'ils venaient de terminer, le Ministère leur trouvait une nouvelle patate chaude à traiter. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Etre disponible tout le temps faisait partie de leur travail.

— Bon très bien, je vais prévenir mon collègue. Dites à votre supérieur que nous viendrons dès que Monsieur Potter sera arrivé.

La secrétaire hocha la tête, visiblement soulagée. Les colères du chef principal des Aurors étaient légendaires. Aussi si les gens pouvaient éviter le plus possible de les provoquer, ils s'y attelaient. Après le départ de la jeune femme, Drago ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en tira de la poudre de cheminettes Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de contacter Harry Potter. Et Dieu comme Potter allait prendre la grosse tête en le voyant apparaître dans la cheminée. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour une affaire durant son jour de congé, le Survivant s'était moqué de lui pendant deux semaines. Enfin, cette fois-ci, peut-être éviterait-il ça, sachant que c'était leur chef qui exigeait sa présence.

§§§§§

Harry Potter était en train de profiter tranquillement de son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son épouse. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pu déjeuner au calme avec sa compagne. Etre un Auror de la trempe d'Harry était fatiguant. Mais malgré tout, il aimait son métier. Ironiquement, il se disait parfois que le fait d'être doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et d'avoir été menacé pendant des années par un mage noir qui se croyait supérieur aux autres avait prédestiné le jeune adolescent qu'il était alors à la carrière qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Par contre, si on lui avait dit que son collègue et ami actuel serait son rival de Poudlard, il aurait bien ri. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ledit collègue arrivait-il par la cheminée ?

— Malefoy… Etais-tu vraiment obligé de venir me déranger aujourd'hui ? As-tu encore un problème avec les lutins de Cornouailles élevés par la vieille sorcière du quatrième et qui ont mordu les voisins ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi Potter. Très drôle… J'aurais bien aimé éviter de te déranger figures-toi. J'ai l'impression que ça augmente ton égo à chaque fois et il est déjà assez élevé comme ça… Mais Wegner veut nous voir tous les deux. Ça a l'air d'être important cette fois. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'agitation dans le département…

Soupirant, l'Elu se dépêcha de prendre sa cape noire d'Auror avant de suivre le Serpentard. Ils reparurent dans la cheminée du blond et, sans attendre, sortirent dans le couloir pour se diriger vers le bureau de leur chef. Effectivement, Harry du avouer que Drago n'avait pas exagéré. L'effervescence dans le couloir du département était presque effrayante. Ils durent jouer des coudes et éviter les sorciers paniqués qui courraient avant d'arriver devant la porte du bureau du chef du département des Aurors. En les voyant, la secrétaire que Drago avait vu un peu plus tôt se dépêcha de les introduire dans le bureau. Monsieur Wegner était assis, et il s'épongeait le front. Visiblement quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Le chef était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, Auror depuis plusieurs décennies, et Drago comme Harry savait que quelque chose qui pouvait l'embêter voire l'effrayer à ce point devait être assez insolite.

— Bonjour Harry, bonjour Drago. Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite. Harry, je suis désolé de vous déranger durant un de vos rares jours de congé mais c'est un cas d'extrême urgence. Et le Ministère a expressément demandé à ce que vous soyez sur l'affaire.

— Quel est le problème Monsieur ?

— Je suppose qu'il est inutile de prendre des pincettes avec mes deux meilleurs Aurors. Hier soir, un village moldu a été entièrement décimé. Incendié. Les pompiers moldus sont intervenus mais sans trouver la cause de l'incendie.

— Un incendie sorcier ?

— Non Drago. Bien pire. Un dragon.

Harry, qui était en train de boire une gorgée du café qu'il avait commandé et qu'il venait de recevoir, faillit s'étouffer. Drago, lui, déglutit difficilement. Comment ça un dragon ?

— Mais… Les dragons ne sont-ils pas censés avoir tous été répertoriés par les dragonologistes ? Comment se fait-il qu'un dragon ait pu détruire un village entier sans que ses soigneurs s'aperçoivent de sa disparition ?

—Le problème est là Harry. Le dragon n'était pas répertorié dans le dossier du département des Créatures Magiques. Il était inconnu de leur service.

— Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un détient illégalement un dragon et est en train de l'utiliser pour tuer des Moldus ?

— Exactement Drago. Voilà pourquoi le Ministère a fait appel au Bureau des Aurors. Je vous confie l'affaire. Je vais demander à ce que le dossier avec le peu d'informations que nous possédons vous soit transféré. Bonne chance Messieurs.

Perplexe, les deux hommes retournèrent vers le bureau du blond. Ils avaient énormément de questions et espéraient qu'ils pourraient trouver des réponses dans le dossier. Mais ils déchantèrent dès sa réception. Le dossier était vide. Intégralement. Le propriétaire de l'animal, et donc probablement le responsable – volontaire ou non – de l'incendie, était inconnu. Son adresse aussi. Quant au dragon…

— Comment ça « espèce inconnue par les dragonologistes » ?

De plus en plus stupéfaits, Harry et Drago durent s'asseoir. Plus aucun doute n'était permis, il s'agissait vraiment d'un cas insolite. On les envoyait enquêter sur une affaire dont personne ne savait strictement rien.

§§§§§

Drago se frotta les yeux et s'étira. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'Harry et lui épluchaient les rapports envoyés par tous les départements qui s'étaient sentis concernés par l'affaire. Mais le blond avait l'impression que plus il lisait, moins il en savait. Chaque rapport en discréditait un autre. Tous n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'hypothèses sans aucunes preuves. Il n'en pouvait plus de lire tout ça. Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue et constata qu'il paraissait dans le même était que lui. Il ne leur restait qu'une chose à faire.

— Potter ? Faisons une pause avant de partir sur le terrain. Nous serons sûrement plus efficaces que tous ces incapables qui ont cru pouvoir faire notre travail à notre place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux attablés devant un troisième café, accompagné de viennoiserie. Les cheveux d'Harry étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Quant à Drago, il était toujours parfaitement coiffé, comme à son habitude, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux que son collègue. Au fil du temps, les employés du ministère s'étaient habitués à les voir ensemble. Si au départ, tous avait cru qu'ils s'écharperaient au bout de quelques heures, force avait été obligé de constater qu'ils s'entendaient mieux que ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Ils formaient un binôme remarquable. C'était en tout cas ce que tous s'accordaient à dire. Auparavant, Drago travaillait seul et Harry en duo avec son ami Ronald Weasley. Mais Weasley n'était pas le plus apprécié dans le département. Certes, il était un des sauveurs du monde sorcier mais il appréciait trop que l'on parle de lui. Les Aurors avaient pour habitude d'être discrets. Son divorce avec Hermione Granger avait changé beaucoup de choses. Notamment dans ses fréquentations. Finalement, le binôme Potter-Weasley s'était dissous et le duo Malefoy-Potter était né. Et si Ronald Weasley travaillait toujours dans le département, beaucoup moins d'affaires lui étaient confié. Au final, il avait beaucoup perdu sans que cela ne semble particulièrement l'affecter.

D'ailleurs, voyant le rouquin arriver dans la cafétéria, Harry et Drago se dépêchèrent de se lever et de partir, non sans recevoir une œillade noire au passage. Ils voulaient éviter le plus possible la confrontation. Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler calmement avec son ancien meilleur ami et Drago savait pertinemment qu'il finirait par lui coller son poing dans la figure s'il osait prononcer le nom d'Hermione. Alors ils se dépêchèrent de retourner chercher leurs capes dans le bureau du blond avant de transplaner vers le lieu du drame.

§§§§§

Après un après-midi entier d'investigations, les deux sorciers durent s'avouer vaincu. Il n'y avait aucun indice sur ce qui aurait pu amener à cet incendie. La question demeurait entière. Le dragon s'était-il échappé ou avait-il attaqué le village en suivant les ordres de quelqu'un ? Et surtout, comment le retrouver ? Le village était entièrement brulé, plus aucun bâtiment ne tenait encore debout. Visiblement, les corps des habitants avaient été retirés par les spécialistes moldus. Et les restes calcinés ne permettaient pas aux experts sorciers de définir à quel type de dragon ils avaient à faire. D'après eux, il s'agissait d'une manière de cracher des flammes qui leur était inconnue. Harry et Drago étaient complétement perdus. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir trouver un coupable alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun indice pour commencer leur recherche ? Et le comble pour eux fut lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les sorciers vivants non loin du village. Alertés par un étrange bruit et des cris, ils avaient accourus.

— Le village commençait à brûler lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Des gens couraient partout en tentant de se sauver des flammes. Quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, il y avait un dragon que nous n'avions encore jamais vu. Il qui crachait d'étranges flammes violettes qui se changeaient en bleue avant de prendre une effrayante teinte orange en touchant le sol. Nous avons voulu lancer des sortilèges pour protéger les malheureux et neutraliser la créature mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient le toucher. Et puis d'un coup, il a disparu sans laisser de traces. Nous avons aussi tenté d'arrêter les flammes mais aucuns sorts ne fonctionnaient non plus. Elles se sont arrêtées seulement après avoir tout englouti. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Après avoir rassurés et remerciés la famille, les deux Aurors décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la journée. Ils sentaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien tirer de plus de ce lieu.

§§§§§

Pendant plusieurs jours, les deux Aurors firent chou blanc. Par deux fois la tragédie recommença. Comme à chaque fois, il fut impossible de trouver le moindre indice, quel que soit le nombre d'Aurors mobilisés. Et une nouvelle crainte commença à naître parmi les hommes influents du monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Il ne s'agissait clairement pas de hasard mais plutôt d'actes prémédités. Le dragon obéissait à des ordres précis. Quelqu'un mettait sciemment en danger la tranquillité du monde sorcier. Et il devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour les Aurors de cacher les étranges phénomènes aux enquêteurs moldus. Comment expliquer à des scientifiques moldus si terre-à-terre, que ce qui se passait dans ces villages étaient l'œuvre d'un homme capable de faire de la magie et à qui obéissait une créature légendaire ? Pour la première fois, Harry et Drago étaient clairement dépassés. Ils avaient cherché partout, épluché tous les volumes de dragonologies contenu dans les bibliothèques du ministère, des musées et même de Poudlard. Mais rien. Ils commençaient à désespérer.

Etonnament, ce fut Hermione qui les mit sur la voie. La jeune médicomage était en formation en Allemagne mais avait contacté son compagnon et son meilleur ami lorsqu'elle avait appris la tragédie qui touchait son pays natal. Son visage était apparu dans la cheminée du bureau de Drago alors que ce dernier tentait de débriefer avec le Survivant. Après plusieurs minutes passées à la rassurer que « Non, ils n'avaient rien » et que « Non ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle rentre en urgence » elle leur posa une question auquelle ils n'avaient jamais fait attention.

— Mais il n'y a jamais aucun survivant ?

Pendant un instant, le silence avait régné. Que voulait dire la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération ? Sceptiques, les deux garçons s'étaient regardés. Une sensation étrange s'empara soudain du Serpentard. Avaient-ils raté quelque chose au milieu de toutes les investigations, témoignages et rapports ? Pourtant, ils avaient tout épluché pendant des heures. Dans les trois cas, aucun survivant ne s'était manifesté.

— Nous avons cherché partout Hermione. Aucun survivant n'a donné signe de vie à chaque fois. Tous les habitants de chaque village ont vraisemblablement péri…

— C'est très étrange… Si ce sont des attaques prémédités, il doit y avoir une raison… Il y a toujours un mobile lorsque quelqu'un commet un crime…

Alors qu'elle partait dans un long monologue de réflexions, Harry et Drago se resservirent une nouvelle tasse de café. Aucun des deux ne comptait plus combien ils en avaient bu depuis le début de cette enquête. Le café était l'un des meilleurs moyens pour eux de rester éveillés. Après avoir savouré le plus possible sa boisson, Harry allait se remettre au travail lorsque qu'une question de sa meilleure ami interrompit brusquement tout mouvement de la part des deux hommes.

— Et si les survivants n'avaient pas les moyens de se manisfester ?

— Comment ça ?

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il existe de nombreux moyens de réduire des personnes au silence. Ou alors, les personnes elle-même ne sont pas en mesure de parler… Comme de jeunes enfants...

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux Aurors réfléchirent intensément. Le lien entre ces trois villages et ces attaques résidait-il en l'enlèvement de jeunes enfants ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça Hermione ?

— Tu ne connais pas la légende moldue du Nouvel An chinois Harry ? Celle du dragon Nian ?

Voyant que les deux hommes hochaient négativement la tête, Hermione disparu de la cheminée en criant qu'elle allait chercher un livre. Restés seuls, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se concertèrent du regard avant que le dernier n'envoie une note demandant à ce qu'on lui remette les listes des habitants vivants dans les villages et les noms des corps retrouvés. La piste des enfants étaient peut-être fausse. Mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était la seule qu'ils avaient. Et bien souvent, les intuitions d'Hermione se révélaient justes.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la jeune sorcière pour revenir. Elle tenait entre ses mains un épais volume en cuir relié. Elle le feuilleta précipitamment avant de pousser une exclamation de joie en s'arrêtant sur une page. S'assurant qu'elle avait l'attention des deux Aurors, elle commença sa lecture :

— On raconte que dans l'Antiquité vivait en Chine un animal étrange et féroce, le Nian. Mélange de lion et de taureau, avec des cornes sur la tête, ce monstre vivait au fond de la mer. Il sortait de l'eau chaque année à la veille du Nouvel An pour dévorer les nouveaux-nés. Une fois à terre, il rugissait en secouant sa grosse tête avec une crinière recouverte d'écailles. Lorsque les villageois l'entendaient, ils couraient se réfugier dans les montagnes pour le fuir et protéger leurs bébés. À son arrivée, les arbres et les fleurs fanaient et l'herbe ne poussait plus…

Hermione ne continua pas sa lecture. Quelqu'un derrière elle venait de l'appeler. Après avoir vérifié ce qu'il se passait, elle se retourna vers les garçons avec un sourire contrit.

— Je suis désolée mais je dois y retourner. Je vous raconterai la suite plus tard.

Hébété, Drago vit sa compagne disparaître dans les flammes. Venait-elle réellement de les laisser tomber alors qu'elle allait peut-être leur donner le fin mot de l'enquête ? Un bref coup d'œil à Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il pensait la même chose. Poussant un profond soupir, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Quel que soit le lieu et le moment, Hermione lui en faisait toujours voir de toutes les couleurs. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir avec une fille pareille ? Ah oui c'était parce qu'il l'aimait…

Heureusement pour lui, les papiers demandés quelques minutes auparavant arrivèrent à cet instant, le tirant de ses sombres réflexions philosophiques. Aussitôt, l'assiduité reprit le dessus chez les deux hommes. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils épluchèrent en silence les listes. La conclusion qui s'imposa à eux était évidente. Dans chaque village, un corps n'avait pas été retrouvé dans les décombres. Des enfants, le plus jeune âgé de quatre mois et le plus âgé de deux ans. Hermione avait donc raison. Le but du dragon – et de son maître – était des enfants. Mais pourquoi faire ? Drago ne se rendit compte avoir parlé à voix haute uniquement lorsque son collègue lui répondit.

— A mon avis, le but diffère de la légende d'Hermione. Quel intérêt un dragon aurait-il à manger des enfants ? Et s'il était vraiment affamé, il aurait plutôt privilégié des adultes. Cette théorie de la faim n'a pas vraiment de sens.

— Donc tu penses que le dragon suit un ordre très précis de quelqu'un qui voulait ces enfants précisément et qui ne voulait pas avoir de témoins ? D'où la destruction totale des villages ?

— C'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible. Maintenant reste à trouver qui et pourquoi. Et surtout comment le dragon arrive-t-il à résister aux sortilèges lancés par les sorciers qui ont réussi à le voir ?

§§§§§

Durant plusieurs jours, les deux Aurors cogitèrent sur la question et firent de nombreuses expériences afin de trouver une réponse à ce problème épineux. Ils finirent par en conclure qu'il y avait deux options possibles : ou le dragon avait subi des modifications génétiques qui le rendaient insensible aux sortilèges, ou bien il avait été habitué à recevoir ces sortilèges au point de ne plus en souffrir. Dans les deux cas, cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires des sorciers. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir l'attraper si les sortilèges ne servaient pas ? Encore fallait-il qu'ils sachent où la bête allait frapper la prochaine fois avant de se poser une telle question, comme l'avait fait sarcastiquement remarquer Drago. Là encore, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard durent admettre qu'ils auraient sûrement besoin d'une aide extérieure. Aussi le dîner organisé par Ginny Potter pour célébrer la fin de la formation d'Hermione leur sembla une excellente idée.

Un Auror n'était théoriquement pas censé parler de ses enquêtes en cours à son entourage, où à qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais évidemment, d'après Drago, les règles étaient parfois faites pour être transgressées. Et puis, Ginny avait suivi une formation d'Auror avant d'entrer chez les Harpies, donc elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Et Hermione était… Hermione. Miss-je-sais-tout de son état. Autant Drago qu'Harry savait que rien de compromettant pour eux ne sortirait jamais de sa bouche. Et ils avaient diablement besoin de ses conseils. Aussi, entre le ragoût au potiron et la tarte à la mélasse, les deux Aurors racontèrent à leurs moitiés l'épineux problème qui s'offrait toujours à eux. La stupéfaction se dessina sur les visages des deux femmes lorsqu'elles découvrirent qu'il s'agissait d'enlèvements et que le dragon était immunisé face aux sortilèges. Tandis qu'Harry donnait des détails à sa femme, Drago, lui préféra observer Hermione. Elle affichait l'air qu'elle prenait quand elle réfléchissait intensément. Ses fins sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres formaient une adorable moue. Le jeune homme pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner à plein régime dans son cerveau. Il adorait quand elle faisait cette tête. En fait, quel que soit la tête qu'elle faisait, il l'adorait tout court. Merlin, qu'il aimait cette femme ! Presque machinalement, il tendit la main pour attraper une mèche de ses cheveux et commença à jouer avec. Elle sursauta avant de lever les yeux vers lui et lui offrir un magnifique sourire. A ce moment-là Drago se rendit compte à quel point ce sourire lui avait manqué depuis un mois qu'elle était partie en formation. Tout ce temps sans elle avait été une véritable torture.

— A quoi tu penses Mia ?

— A cette créature étrange… A cette histoire d'enlèvement d'enfants et… Oh et puis zut ! Ta main m'empêche de penser !

Depuis l'autre côté de la table, Harry et Ginny regardait le couple se chamailler, un air attendri sur leurs visages. Si, il y a quatre ans, on leur avait dit qu'un jour, ces deux-là fileraient le parfait amour, ils auraient bien ri. Pendant des années, ils avaient pensé qu'Hermione se marierait avec Ronald et que Drago… qu'ils n'en n'auraient plus eu de nouvelles, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Mais les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement. Ron avait choisi un autre chemin, des nouvelles fréquentations. Et Harry s'était rapproché de Drago à travers le travail. Au final ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs. Et au fil du temps, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient sympathisé. Et puis, un jour d'hiver, Hermione et Drago avaient décidés de se donner mutuellement une chance, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous leurs amis, qui n'en pouvaient plus de les voir se tourner autour sans oser se déclarer.

Soudain, Hermione reprit son sérieux alors qu'Harry expliquait un détail à sa femme. Son air savant et préoccupé réapparu. Elle devait avoir trouvé une réponse au problème. Ou alors, avoir une autre question auquel ils n'auraient pas pensé.

— Excuses-moi Harry. Qu'as-tu dis comme nom à l'instant ?

— Je disais que les enfants proviennent visiblement tous de familles sorcières et non moldues comme nous le pensions au départ. Les trois enfants disparus avaient été confiés à des orphelinats puis rapidement adoptés par des Moldus. Après des recherches, j'ai découvert qu'ils venaient des familles Lancaster, Byron et Claymore. Trois grandes familles de Sang-Pur qui n'ont jamais vraiment fait parler d'elles. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Hermione ?

— Lancaster, Byron et Claymore… Mais bien sûr ! Harry, ces familles sont les premières familles de Sang-Pur à avoir refusé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort !

— Pardon ?

— Il me semble que je l'ai lu dans un journal. Lorsque Voldemort est apparu pour la première fois à l'époque de tes parents, trois familles de Sang-Pur se sont opposées à lui et l'ont fait savoir. Il a réussi à tuer la majorité de leurs membres mais si je me souviens bien quelques-uns ont réussi à lui échapper. Et elles ont recommencé lorsqu'il a été rendu public qu'il était revenu à la fin de notre cinquième année.

— Je suis très heureux d'apprendre que des Sang-Purs se sont opposés à la résurrection de Voldemort mais en quoi cela nous intéresse-t-il ?

— Parfois Drago, je me demande si tu ne le fais pas exprès de ne pas vouloir me comprendre… Ne réponds pas s'il te plaît. Donc je disais que ces trois familles se sont opposées à lui. Si ces trois enfants en sont des membres, il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse d'une vengeance…

— Une vengeance ? Hermione, Voldemort est mort. Je l'ai véritablement tué cette fois. Il ne peut pas se venger.

— Je sais Harry. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même plusieurs fois, il reste certains anciens Mangemorts encore en liberté et que personne n'arrive à attraper. Il se pourrait que l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux aient décidé de venger leur maître. Je me souviens maintenant où j'ai lu ces noms de famille. Les Lancaster, Byron et Claymore ont été assassinés il y a quelques semaines. Evidemment, aucun coupable n'a été trouvé. Mais mettons que ces familles se soient su en danger. Elles ont tenté de protéger leurs enfants en les confiant à des familles moldues, et en espérant que le ou les coupables ne le découvrent pas.

— Et malheureusement ils l'ont découvert… Mais pourquoi des enfants ?

— Les enfants, surtout très jeunes, sont faciles à embrigader… Ils pourront faire de bon Mangemorts s'ils sont éduqués dans cette optique.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Ginny, qui avait parfaitement compris où Hermione voulait en venir. Cette déclaration glaça Drago. Ainsi, des gens voulaient encore le retour de « l'homme » qui lui avait volé son enfance et son adolescence ? Et ils voulaient faire vivre ça à des enfants ? Son visage, déjà très pale, blanchi encore plus. Hermione du s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Comme un enfant, il s'accrocha à elle pour s'empêcher de trembler. Elle seule connaissait les cauchemars qui revenaient le hanter parfois la nuit. Elle seule avait le pouvoir de le rassurer. Elle seule le comprenait. Il se laissa aller quelques minutes entre ses bras rassurants, savourant le toucher de la main qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Quand il se redressa, toute trace de détresse avait disparu de son visage. Il était redevenu le Malefoy froid et arrogant que les gens connaissaient.

— Potter, nous devons retrouver ses enfants, quoi qu'il nous en coûte. Il est hors de question que je laisse des monstres faire vivre à des innocents ce que l'on m'a fait vivre.

Le Survivant acquiesça, la même pensée ayant traversée son esprit.

— Je pense que pour trouver les coupables, il vous faut trouver les prochaines victimes qu'ils ont choisi d'attaquer. Une autre famille s'étant opposée à Voldemort. Ensuite vous devez chercher comment attraper le dragon. J'ai l'impression que c'est lui la clé qui vous mènera au repaire des assassins. D'ailleurs, j'ai continué à chercher dans la légende du dragon Nian et je pense avoir trouvé la solution pour l'attraper.

Sous les regards attentifs de ses amis, Hermione sorti de son sac magiquement agrandi le vieux livre que Drago et Harry avait déjà vu dans la cheminée quelques jours auparavant. Elle le feuilleta quelques minutes avant de trouver la page et de commencer à lire dans le silence le plus complet.

— Un soir de Nouvel An, un vieux mendiant arriva dans un village de campagne. Voyant tout le monde fuir, il éclata de rire et promit à une femme de chasser le Nian si elle le laissait passer la nuit sous son toit. Lorsque le village fut vidé, le vieillard réunit des casseroles, des chiffons rouges, des bambous secs et des bougies dans la maison de son hôtesse. Il cloua les chiffons tout autour de la porte d'entrée et alluma des bougies. Lorsque le Nian s'approcha, il mit le feu aux bambous. C'était les ancêtres des pétards. Comme ils étaient secs, ils brûlèrent en éclatant. Pour renforcer ce bruit de détonation, le mendiant se mit à taper sur toutes les casseroles qu'il avait disposées autour de lui. La bête sauvage, effrayée par les flammes, le rouge et ce vacarme, s'enfuit en courant ! Le lendemain, au lever du soleil, les villageois sont rentrés chez eux. Rien n'était dévasté et le vieil homme toujours vivant ! Il leur raconta comment il avait mis le monstre en fuite. Fous de joie, ils enfilèrent leurs plus beaux vêtements et chapeaux, rendirent visite à leur famille pour raconter la bonne nouvelle et faire la fête. Depuis, tous les soirs à la veille du Nouvel An, les familles collent des papiers rouges autour de leurs portes, allument des bougies et font exploser des pétards, qui ont remplacé les bambous, jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Le silence régna encore plusieurs minutes pendant que les deux Aurors assimilaient la légende. Ils devaient sûrement y avoir des indices qui leur permettraient d'avancer dans leur enquête. Finalement, Drago reprit la parole. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

— Donc, il se peut que nous nous y prenions mal depuis le début… Nous avons cherché à blesser le dragon mais les sortilèges ne le touchent pas. Mais si le dragon ressemble à celui de cette légende moldue, nous devrions essayer de lui tendre un piège en lui faisant peur. C'est la seule chance qu'il nous reste.

— Procédons par élimination. Nous devons d'abord trouver où le dragon va attaquer la prochaine fois.

— Je viens de penser à quelque chose Harry. Visiblement les coupables s'attaquent à des jeunes enfants provenant de familles s'étant opposé à Voldemort. On peut donc penser que tu es le premier sur la liste. Or, de la famille Potter, il ne reste que toi et Ginny et vous n'avez pas d'enfants. Mais on peut supposer qu'ils vont chercher à te faire du mal en s'en prenant à tes proches. Ce qui veut dire…

— Aux Weasley…

Le discours d'Hermione et la réponse de Drago jeta un froid sur la pièce. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé avant ? Si les trois grandes familles qui s'étaient opposées au Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient été décimées, ils allaient s'en prendre à l'ennemi public n°1 de leur maître : Harry Potter. Mais Harry n'avait pas d'enfant. Il fallait donc s'en prendre à quelqu'un dans son entourage. Hermione était protégée puisqu'elle sortait avec un Malefoy dont le père avait été un fervent défenseur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si son fils ne suivait pas ses traces. Les seuls proches d'Harry étaient donc les Weasley. Et les seuls ayant un enfant en bas âge étaient…

— George et Angelina…

Dès que les noms eurent franchi les lèvres de sa femme, le Survivant entra en action, vite suivit par son collègue. Embrassant rapidement les deux femmes, ils retournèrent immédiatement au Bureau des Aurors. Malgré l'heure tardive, certains employés étaient encore là. C'était le cas de Ronald qui, en les voyant, s'approcha à grands pas d'eux. Il semblait déterminé. Il ignora superbement Drago et se tourna vers son ancien meilleur ami.

— Salut Harry. Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Hésitant, Harry jeta un regard en coin à Drago, qui lui fit signe d'y aller. Lui-même se dirigea vers son bureau, sachant pertinemment que Potter le rejoindrait. Et sûrement dans une colère noire. Il n'était pas encore entré dans son bureau qu'Harry et Weasley avait déjà commencé à se disputer apparemment. En l'attendant, il commença à chercher l'adresse de George Weasley. En la trouvant, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Pré-au-Lard. Les Mangemorts, où quel que soit leurs noms, projetaient d'attaquer Pré-au-Lard. Fébrilement, il commença à donner des ordres pour protéger le village. Si Pré-au-Lard subissait une attaque, ce serait une catastrophe. Il était beaucoup trop proche de Poudlard. Et même si les défenses avaient été un peu renforcé depuis l'invasion de Poudlard par les Mangemorts sous le règne de Voldemort, on pouvait aisément supposer qu'elles s'étaient relâchées vu le calme qui régnaient depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry arriva. Visiblement la discussion avec Ronald Weasley avait été plus qu'houleuse. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Mais alors que Drago allait prendre la parole, Harry lui lança un regard lui intimant le silence. Le Serpentard compris immédiatement pourquoi en voyant une tête rousse entrer dans son bureau à la suite de son collègue.

— Que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite dans mon magnifique bureau Weasley ?

L'ironie dans sa voix fit sourire le Survivant. Visiblement, Harry était de son côté, quel que soit le thème de la discussion qu'il sentait venir. C'était un bon point. Peut-être que cela lui éviterait de frapper le rouquin dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Visiblement ce dernier était prêt pour la bagarre. Qu'allait-il encore lui reprocher ? Drago avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ils se battaient froid depuis des mois.

— Je voudrais que tu me rendes Hermione.

— Pardon ?!

Alors celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas. Au départ totalement estomaqué, une rage sourde l'envahit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il réclamer la Gryffondor de cette manière, comme si elle était simplement du bétail ? Drago comprenait parfaitement pourquoi à cet instant même, Harry avait les poings serrés au point que ses jointures blanchissaient. Lui-même avait envie de se jeter sur l'imbécile qu'il avait en face de lui et le rouer de coups, pour lui faire ravaler le petit air suffisant qu'il arborait. Il s'exhorta à rester calme et s'appliqua à lui répondre avec la voix la plus glaciale qu'il possédait.

— J'espère que c'est une blague Weasley. Premièrement Hermione n'est pas un objet que tu peux réclamer à ta guise. Elle est une personne à part entière et tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Deuxièmement, si elle t'a quitté, c'est parce que tu as fait une énorme connerie. Donc tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Remarque je devrais peut-être te remercier, c'est grâce à ton idiotie que quelque part je suis aujourd'hui avec la plus merveilleuse des sorcières.

— Je t'interdis de…

— De quoi Weasley ? Nous sommes dans mon bureau et tu es en train de parler de ma copine comme tu parlerais d'un chien ! Excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier. Tu veux la récupérer soit. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te facilite la tâche. Et il me semble que personne ne te la facilitera. Tu as merdé, tant pis pour toi, tant mieux pour moi. Alors n'ose pas revenir dans mon bureau en me demandant Mia parce que je te jure que je te refais le portrait ! Maintenant dégage nous avons du travail.

Rouge de colère, à tel point que son visage pouvait rivaliser avec ses cheveux, mais voyant que quoi qu'il dise, il n'obtiendrait pas le soutien d'Harry face à un Drago qui bouillait, le rouquin sortit en trombe. Il fallut quelques minutes au Serpentard pour retrouver son calme, brisant au passage une plume qui eut le malheur de se retrouver sous sa main. Harry le laissa se calmer en se chargeant de donner la suite des ordres de protection. Il comprenait mieux que personne ce que ressentait Drago, pour l'avoir vécu lui-même à plusieurs reprises face aux anciens petits amis de Ginny.

§§§§§

Le lendemain soir, Harry, Drago et plusieurs autres Aurors choisis par leurs soins se tenaient en embuscade à Pré-au-Lard. Les habitants du village et les professeurs de Poudlard avaient été prévenus, ces derniers ayant acceptés avec plaisir d'accueillir leurs voisins pour la nuit et de renforcer leurs défenses au cas où. L'endroit était donc désert. Les Aurors attendaient, patients, sans faire de bruit. Il avait été convenu qu'au lieu de jeter des sortilèges offensifs sur le dragon, ils lanceraient une multitude d'étincelles rouges avec leurs baguettes. Cette idée leur avait été inspirée par les pétards de la légende d'Hermione. Si cela marchait, le dragon repartirait, effrayé. Et Harry et Drago pourraient le suivre en balai jusqu'au repaire des coupables, rejoint sur place par le reste de l'équipe qui transplanerait. Restait juste à espérer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés dans leurs suppositions et que la prochaine attaque aurait lieu ici.

Vers minuit, alors que tout était silencieux, une ombre traversa le ciel. Approchant à grande vitesse, Harry et Drago purent découvrir un majestueux dragon. Effectivement, il devait avoir subi des modifications puisqu'il ne ressemblait à aucune créature que les Aurors connaissaient. Mais ils ne purent pas s'appesantir sur la question. L'animal s'apprêtait à cracher ses flammes mortelles. Aussitôt le signal fut donné et des gerbes d'étincelles rouges et bruyantes montèrent dans le ciel, tel des feux d'artifices. Effrayé, le dragon s'arrêta net et, voyant que le phénomène continuait et fonçait droit sur lui, s'empressa de faire demi-tour. Les deux anciens attrapeurs de Poudlard bondirent aussitôt sur leurs balais pour le suivre tandis que les Aurors se repliaient, attendant leurs ordres.

Après plusieurs minutes de course poursuite, durant laquelle l'animal ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'il était suivi, les deux hommes arrivèrent en vue d'un manoir en bord de côte. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient du traverser des nuages pour ne pas perdre l'animal de vue. Ils étaient trempés mais un simple sortilège de séchage leur suffit. Ensuite, ils se concentrèrent sur le bâtiment. De premier abord, il semblait abandonné mais Drago eut juste le temps de leur jeter un sortilège de désillusion à tous les deux, tandis qu'un homme sortait de la bâtisse. Ils étaient à trop haute altitude pour entendre ce qu'il disait mais il semblait furieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre homme sortait et Drago eut un hoquet de surprise, s'attirant un regard interrogateur d'Harry.

— Mulciber…

Un ancien Mangemort. C'était bien donc les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui étaient derrière ces meurtres et enlèvements. D'un commun accord, les deux Aurors décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps de passer à l'action et alertèrent leurs collègues. Ces derniers apparurent aussitôt en transplanant autour du manoir et des deux hommes, tandis que des dragonologistes encadraient la créature. La surprise fut totale chez les anciens Mangemorts et l'extérieur comme l'intérieur du bâtiment fut rapidement maîtrisé, malgré les maigres défenses que les coupables opposèrent. Harry et Drago purent enfin souffler de soulagement. Grace à la légende du dragon chinois et à la fabuleuse sorcière qu'était Hermione, ils avaient enfin bouclé cette affaire.

§§§§§

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry terminait son rapport dans son bureau. Les anciens Mangemorts avaient fini par avouer, après plusieurs heures d'interrogatoire. Comme le supposait si bien Hermione, leur but était d'enlever des enfants de familles s'étant opposée d'une manière ou d'une autre à la terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de les embrigader et d'en faire des Mangemorts répandant leur idéologie. Tous avaient été condamnés à vie à Azkaban. Harry était soulagé. Non seulement cette enquête était finie mais en plus, les anciens Mangemorts encore en fuite avait presque tous été capturés. Il allait pouvoir se reposer un peu. Les trois enfants trouvés dans les cachots du manoir avaient été confié à un orphelinat sorcier puisqu'ils n'avaient plus aucune famille. Cette décision avait serré le cœur des deux Aurors mais ils étaient néanmoins heureux d'avoir pu arrêter à temps les coupables. Plus aucun enfant ne souffrirait de cette manière. Harry savait que Drago en était rassuré. D'ailleurs, il releva la tête en entendant son collègue entrer.

— Salut Potter. Tu as une minute ou tu veux que je repasse plus tard ?

— Non c'est bon. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air complètement perdu.

Le Serpentard s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il paraissait dépassé par des événements qu'Harry ignorait encore.

— La prochaine fois, s'il te plaît, rappelle-moi de ne pas sortir avec une fille comme Hermione. Enfin j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois car je compte passer ma vie avec elle. Mais elle ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Arrives-tu à la comprendre depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez ?

— Je t'avoue que parfois elle me laisse perplexe. Mais qu'a-t-elle fait cette fois ?

Le Survivant observa le Serpentard se passer la main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Il ne faisait ça que quand quelque chose le perturbait. Et encore, il fallait qu'il soit très perturbé. Hermione devait encore avoir fait quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Dans le bon sens du terme sûrement puisqu'il ne semblait pas en colère. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

— Weasley est venu à l'appartement hier soir. Je ne sais pas comment il a eu mon adresse mais toujours est-il qu'il est venu en voulant parler à Hermione. J'étais là et visiblement je gênais. Mais Mia a clairement refusé de parler seule avec lui, ce qui au passage m'arrangeait. Alors je suis resté. Il lui a sorti tout un discours complètement niais avec un bouquet de fleur à moitié fanée à la clé.

— Et qu'a fait Hermione ?

— Elle est sagement restée debout tout le long du discours. Quand il a eu fini, elle s'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé sous ses yeux. Il était stupéfait. Moi aussi. Ensuite, elle lui a déclaré qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, qu'il l'avait assez fait souffrir et qu'elle était heureuse avec moi. Que moi au moins je l'aimais vraiment et que j'étais conscient qu'elle m'aimait. Et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas vers lui, même s'il lui offrait un champ entier de fleurs.

— Eh bien… je suppose que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Hermione est heureuse avec toi, plus encore que quand elle était avec Ron. Vous vous êtes bien trouvé tous les deux. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te perturbes autant. Tu devrais être content.

— Mais je suis content ! C'est ce qu'elle a déclaré après qui m'angoisse. Quand Weasley a fini par partir, Mia m'a déclaré qu'elle était passée à l'orphelinat où les enfants que nous avons sauvé ont été placés. Et elle m'a demandé si on pouvait adopter la petite Cassandra. La fille des Claymore. J'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon verre de Whisky.

— Attends attends ! Hermione t'a demandé un bébé ? La Hermione que je connais ? La préfète assidue dans son travail ? La médicomage brillante ?

— Oui Potter… Hermione veut qu'on adopte un bébé. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire… Bien sûr que je veux une famille avec elle mais… Est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'on est un peu jeune ? Et est-ce que je ferais un bon père ? Et…

— Drago calme-toi ! Tu paniques là. Bien évidemment que tu seras un bon père. Et puisque visiblement vous voulez une famille tous les deux, pourquoi hésiter ? Je sais déjà que la petite Cassandra ne pourrait rêver meilleur parents.

Le Serpentard paru rassuré par ces paroles pleines de sagesse et c'est avec un léger sourire qu'il allait quitter le bureau du Survivant pour rejoindre le sien, duquel, Harry était prêt à le parier, partirait bientôt une note à destination d'une jeune femme et dont le sujet serait une adoption, lorsqu'on toqua à nouveau à la porte. La secrétaire du chef du Bureau des Aurors passa timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

— Monsieur Malefoy, monsieur Potter. Monsieur Wegner souhaiterais vous voir. Il a une nouvelle affaire à vous confier.

Harry, qui se disait que cette histoire se finissait parfaitement bien, lâcha un profond soupir. Que se passait-il encore ?

* * *

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**A bientôt**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eris:** Merci beaucoup! Je suis très contente qu'elle t'ai plu. Je n'avais pas pensé à la vision d'un conte pour enfant mais effectivement elle peut aussi être vu comme ça (notamment parce que la magie va souvent de mise avec les dragons et les contes je suppose)


End file.
